She's everything I love
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: He watched her as she blast the sterio and jump on the tampoline in the middle of the night, and he can't help but love her,and everything she is. Troypay oneshot. bad summery
1. Chapter 1

"She's everything I love"

Seriously, that girl must be crazy, she had to be. Of course that just makes her all the more fun and interesting. He smiled out my window as he watched the crazy girl blarring music from her sterio, which was plugged in to the oulet on her porch. She was jumping up and down on the trampoline, signing along to the radio. She seemed to know every word to every song played. Which she proboibily did.

He had become used to being her neighbor and all the crazy stuff she did in the middle of the night, like it was now. He smiled at the memory of last weekend when she once again had the radio blasting and she was out in the middle of the street dancing. Though it just wouldn't be her to do just that...it was also raining at the time. She must have had neighbors on the other side of her call the cops with complaints at least three times in the last few months. He had come used to also watching all her crazy things, and most of the time he would end up joining her. She had a way about her, a way that made other people want to do crazy things to.

She must have felt eyes on her because she suddently stopped jumping, turned off the sterio, and turned towards his window, where he was looking at the girl. She smiled up at him ,like she knew he had been looking at her all along, but she probibly did. She knew by now that he was usually looking at her when she was doing something like this, something that just made her seem so...well there was no one word. She was alot of things. Things like this just showed him her incredible, free, fun, and care-free self. He had learned to love all the pieces of personallity that girl had, and had basically fallen in love with everything about her. Though he didn't love _her_, he couldn't. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

He saw the beautiful blonde girl wave to him, telling him to come down to her. He quickly responded and left the room. He walked out the front door without even putting a shirt on. He didn't really need it though, it was a warm night. A very nice spring night. Well early morning acually. He walked out to the girl's backyard and stood next to the trampoline. He starred out into the night. The girl looked at him a little concerned and sat on the edge next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at him. He turned back around to look at her face. He sat next to her on the trampoline and gave her a small kiss, then layed back on the trampoline, looking up at the stars. She layed next to him, with her head against his bare chest. She looked at him again with more concern.

"I'm fine." He said, bringing her closer to him.

"You seem a little out of it." She said gently running the back of her fingers against his cheeks.

"Just thinking." He said softly as he looked in her eyes.

"What about?" She asked as he took her hand and began to play with her fingers.

"Do you honestly think this is right?" He looked in her eyes again. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Of course not, but it feels right." She said cuddling up to him. He smiled down at her and kissed her hair.

"It really does." He whispered, more to himself than to her. "Right here, right now...with you. It feels right." He said, once again kissing her hair.

"You know, people will have to know eventually, people will find out."

She was right. People would eventually find out what they were doing. He smiled a little at the thought. It would mean he didn't have to be with _her._ The girl he was suppose to love, the girl he was suppose to be with till the end. He didn't love her though. She knew that he didn't love her but pretended that he would magically fall in love with her all of a sudded and all the problems would be fixed. He knew it wasn't that easy at all. He just couldn't love her, he tried to, but without really wanting to or feeling it, he juct couldn't. After a while she just became like a girl who just followed him around all day. Although he much rather it be the girl laying next to him right now, that follow him around. She just couldn't compare to the girl in his arms. _She_ had golden blonde hair that went passed her shoulders, to almost the middle of her back, while the girl he only pretended to love had brown, long, plain, and some-what boring hair. _She _had deep brown chocolate eyes, that were full of life. When she would smile, they would just light up. Some times he would tell a joke just to make her laugh, so he could see her eyes sparkle. He loved looking deep into them and getting lost in them. Then there was the other her, her eyes were a dull almond brown, that showed that she spent to many hours staying up studying the night before, instead of sleeping. _She_ was sweet, determened, kind, gently, smart, fun, and vibrant. While the other she was sweet, kind, smart. Sure she had good qualities, but she just wasn't the one for him. The one for him was wrapped in his arms right now.

He could feel her hot breathe against his chest. He began to think more. How long would it be before people find out? How would they react? How would friendships be the same? Would anything be the same? He didn't really give a damn about other people. He didn;t want anyone to get hurt, but he really only cared that he was with her. The girl he really wanted to be with. The girl he _needed_ to be with.

"Are you thinking again?" She asked looking up at him with a sweet smile. A smile he loved.

"Yeah." I said, partly returning back to my normal attitude. "I'm telling them Monday." He said sudently. She looked up at him and gave him a worried look.

"Are you serious?" She asked, not really sure what was going to happen next. He sat up, and she sat up with him.

"All I know is that I'm tired of hiding how I feel and pretending to love someone I don't. I want to be able to tell people that I'm hopelessly in love with you. I want them to know the truth." He said looking deep into the eyes he loved so much, as he held both of her hands in his.

She leaned over and gave him a gentle, but loving kiss. "I want that too." She said looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I have an idea of how to start." He smiled.

"What?"

He stood up, bringing her with him. They stood on the trampoline ,keeping their balance well. He held her hand and cleared his throat. She gave him a confussed look. "I'm gonna strt telling people the truth." he smiled again. She gave him a questioning look, but he just turned toward the street. "I LOVE SAHRPAY EVANS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. She started to burst with laughter as she fell back onto the trampoline. He laughed to and fell back down next to her.

"I love you Troy Bolton." She whispered to him, looking into his ocean blue eyes again.

"I love you Sharpay Evans." He whispered back.

"Well I think the whole neighborhoos knows that now." She smiled at him playfully. He smiled to and rapped his arms around her as they lay there looking up at the stars. They weren't sure how, but they had stayed on there till 5am without even noticing, they were too busy laughing, kissing, and telling the world and each other, that they were in love.

--

_Just a short oneshot, just kinda popped into my head. i think I'm going to add another oneshot to this about another trampoline experience I have in mind. Tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

Yup, it was official, she had gone crazy. He really didn't blame her though. He was almost going crazy himself. It had been a rough few weeks for them both and he knew that he wasn't really helping a whole lot. This time as he watched her jump up and down on the trampolone, he didn't smile. For one of the first times, he didn't smile. He was scared, he had a right to be.

It was raining, lightning, and thundering, and she was down to her last straw. She had enough of the whispers, of the names, of the looks. She jumped high with more force and felt like screaming. She saw him run outside next to her, daring not to touch the trampoline.

"Sharpay!" He called loudly. She starred at him.

"What?" She snapped.

"Come on, just come with me inside, please?" He begged. They were both yelling over the loud rain drops. Well, he was yelling because of the rain, she was yelling because she was mad.

"No Troy." She shouted firmly, not stopping from jumping.

"You're gonna get yourself killed out here. Incase you havn't noticed, the rim around this is mental, and mental and lightning really don't mix Sharpay." He yelled over the rain.

"So what if I do get struck by lightning, I really don't care." She said desperatly.

"But I care! I don't want you to get hurt, and if you stay out here you're going to get hurt."

"So what? THe world would be so much better without 'boyfriend stealing, best friend backstabber Sharpay Evans'around." She said, calling herself some of the things people had been saying about her lately. Ever since Troy had broken up with Gabriella and dated Sharpay, no one would ese up on her. They all seemed to take Gabriella's side, even though it was never Sharpay's fault. Things just got worse when they found out that he had been cheating on Gabriella with her.

"Sharpay, you're none of those things. People care about you, they're just upset right now. And I need you Sharpay. You know how much I would lose if I lost you?" He whispered the last part, but loud enough for her to hear.

She stopped jumping and looked down. Her hair fell to her face and clung there. It was soaking wetas was the cloths she waw wearing. She let a tear fall, but Troy couldn't tell if it was a tear or the rain. "Why?" She asked gently.

Troy gave her a confused look before responding. "What do you mean?"

"Why me? Why did you chose me over her? Why do you want to be with me?" She said, looking back at him.

He gave a weak smile. "You go all night?"

Sahrpay smiled a little. "Yeah, I do."

"Well if you take my hand right now I'll tell you everyhting I love about you." He said, holding out his hand.

She looked at him for a few seconds before putting her hand on his. He took it gently and helped her off the trampoline. They were both completely wet. They just stood there in the pouring rain, just looking in each others eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Sharpay said after a while.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Now come on. Let's go inside before we really do get struck by lightning." They both gave a smile and walked inside.

"So..." SHe started as they sat down in his living room.

"Okay." He smiled. "I love your personallity, I love how you always do the craziest things and don't give a damn who's watching. I love your hair, your eyes, your lips, your voice. The only way I can put it is...I love everything thing about you." He said, looking deep into her eyes. She smiled at him with love.

"Wow." Was all the escaped her lips. "I love you too." She said leaned forward giving him a kiss. It was soft and gentle, but soon turned passionate and lustful.

--

They sat on the couch, curled up in a blanket together and drank hot cocoa while watching a sappy romance movie. Troy looked down at the girl in his arm and smiled. He really loved her. No matter what other people thought about it. He knew he had done the wrong thing lieing to everyone and cheating on Gabriella. He just couldn't help it, he didn't want to hurt her, but he needed to be with Sharpay. She was everything to him. She was everything he loved.

--

_Alright here's the second part of the first oneshot. sorry if it was a little confusing.Hope you liked it, tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


End file.
